


Lip Locked

by ThatScottishShipper



Series: Voltron Rare Pair Week 2019 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Acceptance, Being Walked In On, Discovery, Don’t post to another site, Gossip, Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) Has Anxiety, M/M, Polyamory, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 19:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20765444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: Gossip regarding Shiro, Keith and Hunk’s love lives lead Pidge on a discovery to find out exactly what her Paladin friends are hiding from her.Voltron Rare Pair Week, Day 2, “Gossip.”





	Lip Locked

The greatest discussion aboard the Atlas took place, as most important talks did, over breakfast. Two of the keenest minds the Galaxy Garrison had to offer sat together, picking over a thoroughly engaging topic that arose seemingly out of nowhere.

“C’mon, you can’t be serious?”

“Oh, I’m deadly serious, Ritzy. When have I ever been wrong?”

Smirks passed between the two bespectacled young women of the Voltron Coalition, delighting in the subject and taking personal pride in their stance. It was something Pidge and Rizavi often did together, growing fondly close over time. Even as they bickered, a sense of playfulness kept everything in good favour, with the occasional squeeze of the hands to ground their whimsy when it got too much.

“Trust me,” Pidge confided, pushing her glasses upward confidently. “We’ve been together for a long time. Done the whole mind meld. We’re practically family.” She shot Rizavi a snarky smirk, assurance in her brown eyes. “And I’m absolutely positive that Shiro and Keith are the disasters in love.”

Not willing to surrender, Rizavi grinned back. “Oh, I don’t know. Not after the things _ I’ve _ seen.”

As Pidge opened her mouth, ready to speak, someone plonked down in the seat across from them. Already tucking into a generous helping of space goo, a cadet delicacy, Ryan Kinkade took part in the conversation easily.

“Seen what? Spill.”

That was all the motivation Nadia Rizavi needed. She leaned in, eager to divulge her juicy secrets. “Well, guess who saw a certain grumpy Paladin and a literal day of sunshine hugging it out in the kitchens ages ago?”

With a swish of her spoon, the enthusiastic MFE pilot gestured towards Hunk behind the counter, helping out with his culinary expertise.

“You ever heard of platonic hugs, Ritzy?” Pidge suggested with a nudge, raising an eyebrow.

“Not this kinda hug,” Rizavi quickly explained. “Especially with the big smile on Keith’s face.”

After an initial exchange of unconvinced looks with Pidge, Ryan offered his take of the generous gossip pie. “I dunno, Rizavi. Don’t you remember _ the incident? _”

Feeling out of the loop, it was Pidge’s turn to perk up. “The incident?”

Rizavi huffed, brushing a bang from her face. “That was nothing special, just something camboy here _ thought _ he saw when we were filming that documentary.”

“Wouldn’t call the Captain _ getting cosy _ with Hunk nothing,” Ryan stated nonchalantly, even as Pidge’s eyes bugged out and Rizavi rolled her own. “Yeah. Looked pretty serious.”

“Whatever,” Rizavi muttered, then she caught sight of her platonic soulmate in crime and snorted. “Huh. You sure about that little theory you had there, Pidgey?”

The Green Paladin ignored the other teenager. “How cosy are we talking?”

As much as Ryan hated chin wagging about others behind their back, he had already gotten himself stuck in a sticky situation, and wasn’t likely to escape verbally unscathed now.

He was in too deep.

Awkwardly, Ryan tried to articulate, being mindful of his volume. “Like, really close? The Captain was whispering to him, and whatever he said, Hunk was… a mess.”

Pidge blinked. “A mess?”

Rizavi finished for him. “He means everything was all sparkles, flowers, and rainbows. A cute blushy mess.”

Pidge was speechless.

As unlikely as it seemed, she saw the image so clearly. In an abandoned corridor, Shiro standing close to Hunk, leaving little distance to be desired, whispering something into his ear with a coy smile.

And Hunk growing fidgety, his cheeks heating up.

“Care to amend your earlier hypothesis, my dear fellow brainiac?” Rizavi drank Pidge’s bewildered expression like a fine wine.

Stubbornly, Pidge shook her head. “Hearsay.”

Her companions sighed in unison, united by typical Holt stubbornness. Realising that they were at an impasse, they fell back into silence.

That was until Pidge caught sight of Hunk vanishing from the kitchen towards the hallway. In that one instant, she took note of his shy smile, and the way he brushed his hair back when he left.

Without a word, ignoring Rizavi’s cries, Pidge took off after her friend. She knew what she had to do.

Follow Hunk and uncover the truth.

xxx

Sliding along every wall and corner, mindful to stay out of sight, the small Paladin trailed after Hunk, itching to get some answers.

Something about the concept of being mistaken, especially when it came to her close friends, unsettled her greatly.

She couldn’t be wrong? Could she?

Was something truly happening behind the scenes that she was aware of? Did they not trust her enough to confide in her?

The very thought of gossiping cadets being closer to the truth than a fellow Paladin was to her family bothered her terribly.

She had to know, and Hunk was the best person to ask first. They were close friends, after all, and they shared many secrets together. If Hunk knew something, he’d tell Pidge, wouldn’t he?

Eventually, she bundled around a corner, watching as Hunk warily scanned the hallways before entering his sleeping quarters.

_ ‘Strange to be so jumpy about entering his own room,’ _ Pidge thought to herself, watching the door shut.

_ ‘What, or who, is he hiding in there?’ _

Remembering Rizavi’s interpretation of Keith and Hunk’s bond, then Ryan’s alleged discover of Shiro, Pidge tried her hardest not to bounce from her hiding place, and race down the corridor, banging on his door.

Disturbing Hunk and whoever else was in there.

That is if he even had company.

It was now or never.

Slowly sneaking towards the door, determined to uncover the truth, Pidge was tantalisingly close to her interrogation source.

Her heart pounded in her chest, exacerbating her fight or flight senses, which was ridiculous. Preposterous.

She was only present to talk to her friend, her Paladin buddy.

A small fist raised upward, and she was ready to alert Hunk to her presence, all the while repeating that this was nothing serious, that it was just a chat, a little catching up even if...

Suddenly, the door swept open, knocking the momentum right from her sails.

Inside stood - of all people - Captain Shirogane, standing half naked at the front door, his exposed scarred chest on display. His face bore surprise, as he registered the very familiar person standing at the front door.

“Pidge?”

The strangeness of the situation was only intensified by the dawning clarity of not one but two others sitting on the bed behind Shiro’s towering frame. There sat Hunk with Keith very clearly holding him from behind.

Both their eyes were widened, staring in horror at the audience lurking at the door.

Keith swore, stealing back his hands, and Hunk covered himself while murmuring “oh my god” over and over again.

All the pieces finally clicked.

Finally, Pidge broke the silence, holding out her hands in a neutralising gesture. “Lemme get this straight. Shiro? Keith… and Hunk?”

“Dammit, Shiro why’d you have to open the damn door?” Keith hastily struggled to get his own shirt back on, but not before tossing the blankets over a completely humiliated Hunk, lamenting that his life was totally over.

Sighing harshly, Shiro tried to barricade himself between the Paladins in the bedroom, and a stunned Pidge in the hallway.“Okay, let’s talk,” Shiro started, hoping to steer her away his embarrassed boyfriends. “Why don’t we-?”

Immediately, Pidge cracked. “Shiro, guys. Why didn’t you tell me?”

Sympathy clouded Shiro’s expression. He cared deeply for Pidge, and hated keeping secrets. “Pidge, it’s complicated. I…”

A calming voice came from a little down the corridor, drawing the attention of the circle of friends. “I fail to see what is so complicated about this matter.”

As Allura approached, with Coran and Romelle beside her, Keith’s frustrated voice could be heard inside. “_ Are you serious?! _”

A small meep came from the Hunk shaped blanket.

Meanwhile, Shiro pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing at the unfortunate timing of everything. Even his forcefully injected greeting was strained, deciding he had picked the _ worst _ time to fetch supplies from the nearby medical bay.

“_ Princess. _”

The Altean Princess gave a reassuring smile to Pidge, attempting to mediate the situation that took place so suddenly in the ship. “Why so shocked? Relations between several partners is a common practice, especially in Altean cultures. Isn’t that right, Coran?”

Her advisor twirled his moustache, unphased by the stare heading his way. “Yes, quite. I do not see, to gather what is so different about love between two hearts or three.”

Allura patted the arm of the man she saw her secondary father. “And mother and father respected that too, Coran.”

Mind almost imploding from all the information it was downloading so quickly, Pidge blinked. “Woah.”

Animated as always, Romelle clapped her hands together, eager to join in. “Since we’re on the subject of admitting our romantic pursuits, Kolivan, Krolia, and I-”

Keith snapped, cheeks blood red. “_ Yes, thanks, Romelle! _ Don’t need to hear about my mom! Unless you’re saying you all went on a picnic, I don’t want to know!”

Indignant, Romelle crossed her arms, pouting at being denied her own chance to share. Amongst the chaos, Hunk still shielded himself beneath the sheets, burning hotly with embarrassment.

“As I was saying,” Allura elaborated, trying to save the situation. “As long as all parties involved are consenting and responsible, with boundaries clearly set, there is absolutely nothing untoward about it. Hardly any different from a two person relationship.”

Pidge understood Allura’s intent, appreciating her kindly insight into the matter, but the true trouble lurking inside her heart related to another problem. She managed a strained smile, playing with her hands.

“Thanks, Allura. I do get it, it’s just… I want you guys to know you can tell me anything, you know?”

Deep inside, Pidge felt scared. As if she didn’t know her friends as well as she thought. Not just Shiro and Keith who she assumed harboured secret feelings for each other, but Hunk.

Her science buddy. One half of Team Punk.

And there he was, huddled away, scared to look at her.

Unaware that Allura and the other Alteans had taken the opportunity to leave matters to them, Pidge took a deep breath, then tried again. “Hunk?”

The shape beneath the bed covers froze, and Keith stared sadly at the other Paladin, knowing how much this frightened him. A hand rubbed against Hunk’s back, hoping to coax him out.

Saddened by his withdrawn state, Pidge continued, knowing she had to mend this. “Nothing’s changed. You’re still Hunk, and I’m glad you’ve found people who make you happy.”

As Shiro smiled and took a step back, Pidge took that as permission to run into the gold lit room, throwing her small arms around the large shape under the sheets. A startled sound escaped, followed by emotional trembling.

“You deserve to be happy, Hunk,” Pidge said softly, then gazed over at Shiro and Keith. “You all do.”

Slowly peering from beneath the bedsheets, Hunk sniffed. “Thanks, Pidge.”

Eventually, Pidge stepped back, smiling at Keith, who calmed down enough to return the favour.

As she opted to take her leave, Shiro gave her a smile of his own, patting her on the back. “Thanks, Pidge. Hunk’s been… a little worried about all this, but what you said really helped.”

Pidge beamed back. “I meant it. You’re my family, and I want you to know you can trust me. I’m happy for you.”

Once the door closed once again, Pidge held a hand to her relieved heart. “Well, seems we were _ all _ right,” she said quietly, locking her family’s new found happiness inside her heart.

xxx

A delicate hand parted the cavernous maw of Hunk’s sanctuary, revealing the concerned soft gaze of Keith.

“You okay, Hunk?”

Still a little shaken, Hunk finally peeled the covers away, revealing a small smile and big wet eyes. “Y-Yeah. Didn’t see that coming. It’s like the on stage in my underpants dream cranked up to eleven.”

A gentle hand rested on Hunk’s shoulder, drawing him close to Keith. He rested his warm cheek upon the other Paladin’s shoulder, appreciating the gesture. As a Leader and a lover, Hunk knew he could trust him.

They were not alone for long as Shiro strolled over, taking his place behind the two men he had come to love deeply. He held them close in a tender embrace, protecting them like his ship’s namesake.

“Hey, if there’s anyone we can trust, it’s Pidge,” Shiro said, placing reassuring kisses on the crowns of his two boyfriends.

“Yeah,” Keith agreed, letting his other hand find Shiro’s as it often did. “She said it herself. You’re still part of Team Punk.”

Once Hunk’s laughter filled the room, Keith and Shiro smiled, glad that the most flighty of their circle was at ease.

The Captain chuckled, running his metallic fingers through his snow white fluff of hair.

“Well, then. Care to pick up where we left off?”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a tricky one. Picking the prompt for a three partner relationship seemed like an obvious choice, given they’re aboard the Atlas, but the planning was a little more involved.
> 
> Initially, Rizavi and Ryan were going to accompany Pidge to Hunk’s room, but I’m the end, I decided to place more of the focus on Pidge wanting to know what her friends were potentially hiding from her.
> 
> I did deliberate on whether to keep Allura and her Altean posse in or not, but in the end, decided to keep them for the lulz. That and Romelle causing Keith embarrassment is always gold. Credit for the “picnic” line actually goes to my girlfriend.
> 
> The main draw was Shiro, Keith and Hunk, which I was quite interested in and might indulge in properly in the future. The runner up ships from the draw mentioned were Alfor x Coran x Meleanor, Krolia x Kolivan x Romelle (Sorry Keith!) and Pidge x Rizavi.
> 
> Since this takes place post S7, Hunk, Keith and Shiro are 18+ in case that’s an issue to any readers. Pidge will also be 18 by then.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. 💖


End file.
